The Dark Newcomer
by C-Wolf120
Summary: When the Joker goes on a rampage in Gotham, Robin and Artemis arrive on the scene. But someone else already has... OC R
1. Newcomer

"Another day here at Gotham Academy," Robin thought, "with nothing to do."

"Hey! Dick!" Artemis shouted, "What's up?"

"Nah, just bored. We haven't had anything to do in 2 weeks. I just wish something would come up." Just then, a loud explosion desecrated the nearby parking lot.

"Like that?" Artemis asked.

"Let's go!" Robin said, not wanting to waste a single moment. But by the time they finished changing and got out, they saw that Joker was on the loose, on top of a car with some type of customized RPG-7. But someone was already dealing with the situation. He was about 5'7, a bit on the skinny side, but muscular and strong, like Robin. He was wearing a white beater, and a pair of jeans with some sneakers. He had skin that was a bit darker than Artemis' and hair as black as a crow's feather. He looked like a guy who had seenhis own fair shsre of violence in the past. But there was something different about this boy. He wasn't going into this fight looking like he had any regrets ir doubts about his probable death. He seemed to embrace the gamble. He enjoyed the fight, the rage, the hate. It gave him not only drive, but pleasure. But Robin and Artemis pitied the boy, as his life seemed to reach its climax and resolution in the same spot, ending with his demise.

Cadoc was already dealing with the Joker by the time Robin and some Green Arrow wanna-be showed up. "'Course, they show up 10 minutes after the fight's started," he said, clearly annoyed. Looking back to the Joker, he began to focus his thoughts into one cohesive idea: eliminate the threat.

"Hah hah hah hah," the maniacal trickster laughed. "Who are you son? Don't recognize you." Joker said, with a smile etched across his face.

"It doesn't matter. All that does is that you get a good, long look at this face 'cause it's the last one you're ever gonna see!"

"Oh, really? Well in case you haven't noticed, I am the Joker. Not even Robin over there can kill me, let alone you."

Cadoc smiled dangerously and said, "I'm not Robin." He began sprinting towards the Joker.

"Kids these days," Joker sighed. "Oh well. Hah hah!" He took one look at Cadoc, aimed and squeezed the trigger. The RPG began speeding towards the youth, but at the last minute, he jumped up letting the rocket hit the ground about five meters behind him. He used the explosion to propel himself into the air like he was flying. He sailed towards Joker and delivered a crushing superman punch to the Joker's jaw. The loud crack was audible to Artemis, Robin, and the amassed spectators. Joker fell off the car unconscious. But Cadoc wasn't done, he picked up Joker's body, slung it over his shoulder and began to walk to the nearest bridge.

Robin yelled, "STOP!" Cadoc kept walking. Artemis drew an arrow and fired. It was about to zip past Cardona's ear, but he just raised Joker. The arrow embedded itself deep inside Joker's back.

Cadoc turned around smirking and said, "Thanks gorgeous, you just made my job that much easier." He blew her a kiss and began to walk away, his hands in his pockets.

"Call the rest of the Team and the League. We need a containment unit and a medical unit for the Joker. I'll go and bring the hotshot in." Artemis nodded and ran towards the prone body of the Joker talking to her earpiece. Robin ran to Cadoc and put his hand on his shoulder. Cadoc simply shrugged it off.

"Hey, I'm gonna need you to come with me to answer some questions. Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." Robin said. He grabbed Cadoc's shoulder again, with much more force this time.

Cadoc immediately reached across and put Robin's wrist in a lock. Robin countered with a flip, followed by a kick when he reached the ground. Cadoc simply caught it and repeatedly struck the knee. Robin fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Cadoc squatted down to look at Robin and said, "Boy Wonder, don't follow me again, or a broken knee will be the least of your worries." Just then he turned around and was shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. He fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Captured?

Cadoc woke up in a medical bed with a bad headache. Trying to recall what happened, he remembered talking to a wounded Robin, and then... nothing. He tried to get up but found himself cuffed to his bed. He breathed in, and yanked his hands up, breaking the cuffs. He hopped out of bed and began to analyze the situation. But first he needed to get some clothes. He was in a medical dress after all. He walked around the room and found some spandex suits.

He made a face but thought, 'It's either this or the skimpy dress.' Hoping to choose the lesser of two evils, he grabbed the suit and changed clothes quickly.

Now he really began to analyze his situation. He was knocked unconscious, and taken to some sort of secret facility. He coukdn't have been out for long, since he could still smell his deoderent.

"Ahhh, Arctic Refresh. Never gets old."

If he was at a villain's base, he would have been forced awake. But, if he was at a hero's base, he woukd have been left alone. He was in Gotham,New Jersey, which is not far from Rhode Island. He was at Mount Justice! Cadoc quickly regained focus and began searching for the nearest exit. He took the nearest door; intentionally trying to get himself caught escaping so he could receive a full explanation. He sprinted down the corridors trying to trigger any alarm systems.

After a couple turns, Cadoc ran by the Joker. He halted mid-step, not fully believing what he was seeing. He turned back and went to admire his handywork. When he got there, he wanted to burst out in a fit of laughter. Joker was sleeping... in a litttle balll! Like a baby!

"This is rich! If only I had my phone. I would take a pic, no a video, and upload it to Youtube!" Cadoc said.

Just then Joker sprung up and put his face to the "Tah-dah! Great performance, right kid? You and I should go on the road with that act. Think about it, a dashing young vigilante, nobely rises up to face the notorious villian. Catchy! But of course, with a few minor changes. For example, you DIE."

"Okay, let's assume that you would have the slightest chance to kill me. I would prefere to keep my heart beating, thank you very much. Go back to sleep you toxic smurf."

He went back to navigating the halls and after a couple seconds, sirens went off. Steel walls immediately began to drop, cutting off all points of escape. The 15 year old rolled his eyes thinking, 'You would think that the sirens would have gone off when I left the room.' Then all of a sudden, the intersection he was in started rising with glass walls replacing the steel ones. "Here we go," Cadoc thought. The ceiling opened and when he rose to the top he was surrounded by The Team AND the Justice League. But despite his amazement, he kept his cool, confident demeanor about him. The walls collapsed leaving Cadoc exposed.

"Sup."


	3. Introductions

"Sup? He breaks my leg, gets captured and all he has to say is 'Sup'?" Robin said angrily.

Batman said, "He knows where he is."

Cadoc smiled and said, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner! What other assumptions do you have Bats?"

"You are Asian, raised in an urban environment, received military grade hand-to-hand combat training, and extensive time in the field."

"No, yes, yes, and semi-yes. I'm Hispanic, and I have only been in the field for 3 years." All of the Team's eyes widened in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight, you have only been fighting super-villains for 3 years, and you managed to break Robin's knee without trying?" Kid Flash questioned.

Cadoc rolled his eyes and said, "No, not just super-villains. I got into school fights, trained at dojos, fought criminals, and trained with some Israeli Commandos. That is how I honed my fighting style. It's primarily Krav Maga with some wrestling from while I was in high school. I feel confident in my… skills."

Kid Flash smirked and said, "How confident?"

Cadoc turned to him daringly and said, "Enough."

Wally said boastingly, "Bet you couldn't take me!"

Cadoc grinned and said, "I welcome a challenge from anybody, but that doesn't mean that THEY are a challenge."

Wally looked towards his mentor. Flash nodded and Kid Flash took off. He sprinted towards Cadoc . Cadoc stood his ground until the last possible minute. At that moment, Cadoc somersaulted into the air, over Wally's head, and while in the air, kicked Wally's head. Kid Flash stumbled out of control and ended up crashing into a wall. The Team huddled around Wally with Miss Martian at the center.

"Wally, how many fingers am I holding up?" M'gann said with 3 fingers. Wally looked at her with a goofy look on his face and said, "You are really hot for an alien."

"He's right." Cadoc said.

He turned from Wally to Superman. "So you're the big cheese. The Kryptonian. The Man of Steel. Clark Kent."

The entire League went on the offensive. "How do you know that? Who really trained you? Who are you?"

Cadoc raised his hands and said, "Everybody just shut up and listen! Alright, question numero uno, the resemblance is uncanny. Number two, I already told you. And number three, my full name is Cadoc Jose Rivera. I'm sure Bats here can find out the personal details." He turned towards the Team, but stopped and turned around asking, "Do you have anything other than spandex? This suit is giving me a wedgie!"


	4. Semi-Inductions

Cadoc was given a plain grey shirt, some sweats, socks and shoes. He was shown to his room by Black Canary, which was in all honesty, a big mistake.

"So babe," Cadoc asked, "How'd you like to go a few rounds after I get finished changing." Black Canary kept walking. "Or, we could go a couple rounds while I'm changing?" he said, grinning suggestively. Black Canary turned around slightly flustered, and raised her hand so slap Cadoc. He caught the hand and twirled her around so that he was holding her.

"I admit, you got some moves kid." Canary said. "But…"she grabbed his arm and did an arm spin, bringing his shoulder to hers, and her shoulder and knees to the ground essentially flipping the young flirt. But Cadoc held on tight, wrapping his legs around her torso and hooking his feet around her thighs so that he was still at her back.

"Arm spin," he commented. "Nice. But you shifted your weight. And you seemed to forget one small fact. I wrestled." Breaking her down so that her stomach was to the floor, he removed his legs and got up. Canary turned around and rolled across her back so that she was squatting down.

"You tell anyone about this and your future here is dead!" Canary said threateningly as she began to stand up. Cadoc's eyes widened as his mind dawned upon the unintended message. Black Canary realized what she did and smacked herself on the forehead. Cadoc didn't speak for the remainder of the tour.

When they finally got to Cadoc's room, Cardona said, "Am I really going to be part of this squad?"

Canary sighed and said, "If you prove that you deserve it, you will be." He walked into his room, Black Canary grabbed his butt. He turned around bewildered, but began to smile.

Black Canary chuckled and said, "What? It looks good in spandex."

"50 bucks says so does yours. So how 'bout those rounds I asked for, now or later?" Cadoc asked again.

Canary gave him a small peck on the forehead and said, "Don't push it kid."

* * *

Cadoc was running through the Amazon Rainforest of Brazil, desperately trying to find a way out. He heard the growls of the search dogs, and the yelling of the militia.

"Crap! I gotta find a way into these trees." He waited for the next barking of the dog, measuring how near the soldiers were by the volume of the dog's bark. He waited for them, slowing down his breathing so that he was as quiet as the native flies.

"I think I've -." The man didn't even get to finish his sentence before Cadoc kneed him in the groin causing him to bend over. Cadoc used the soldier as a launching platform and jumped up high enough to grab a tree branch. He pulled himself up and started the climb to the canopy. Once he reached the top, he began moving from tree to tree, moving as fast as he could without jeopardizing his footholds and his life. After 30 more minutes, he heard the pursuers give up and begin walking back.

"Well, that was fun." Cadoc said through a sigh of relief.

Then, he heard a gunshot ring through the rainforest. He started running towards where the shot had been fired, but he felt something hot soaking into his shirt. He looked over and saw blood soaking around the top of his left shoulder. He was the intended target. He turned tail and sprinted towards... well, anywhere but back there. He didn't care if he was making the bleeding worse, he just wanted to leave this stupid saw a light coming up, but it passed by.

'Cars! Roads! Cities!' Cadoc thought, eventually leading to, 'Hospital!'

He saw another light coming so he took off at a speed that he didn't know he had. He was coming closer... closer... just a bit more... and a big burly arm came from the shadow of a tree to knock him to the ground. He fell down, unconscious even before he hit the ground.

Cadoc woke up to the splashing of water on his face.

A large and overweight milita guard sat down infront of him. Cadoc tried to move, but found his hands bound behind the chair, and his legs bound to the chair.

"There is no escape for you now my little friend." He said with a thick Portuguese accent. "You are at the Cadmus facility in San Juan. You are home now."

* * *

Cadoc woke up sweating, remembering the dream.

'It was just a dream. But... it wasn't. It was real. It happened. 6 years ago. They experimented on me. They made the bones of my hands, feet, forearms, and shins steel. They bonded me with steel. They transformed me. They made me into a killer.'

Cadoc put his head in his hands. He looked at his hands. He could feel the metal inside of it. Everytime he moved, he could feel it. It was a constant reminder of his past. His gruesome, horrifying past.


	5. First Day of Training

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" Cadoc nearly broke the clock considering how hard he hit the snooze button.

Black Canary came in and said, "WAKE UP NOOBIE! It's your first day of training!" Cadoc looked up at her with confusion all over his face.

"I thought that it was clear that I don't need training. I beat Robin, Kid Flash, and YOU. I made sure I beat you in front of a security camera specifically for this reason!"

Just then Black Canary went pale. "You mean... the League saw that? All of it? You little weasel!"

Cadoc put his hands up urgently saying, "Careful, I sleep naked." Black Canary backed off, clearly repulsed by his lack of clothing.

"Now please leave, or you will see me butt-naked, walking to the shower." He paused for a second then said with a smug grin, "Well, then again, you did like how my butt looked in spandex. So why not just show it to you o' naturalle?" He began to get up, and Black Canary sprinted for the door. He chuckled and rose from his bed in a pair of pajama pants. "Sucker." He went to the bathroom to take a shower.

By the time Cadoc got to the training room, the Team had already been warming up. Everyone was sparring with one another. Miss Martian was training with Black Canary. "Yo, professor Canary! I'll take it from here." As they started sparring, Miss Martian and Cardona began talking.

"So you can use telepathy, shape shift, and use telekinesis?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you attack my mind?"

M'gann looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Why not? It'll put your skills to the test." So they held off the physical battery and entered the battlefield of the mind. Miss Martian invaded Cadoc's mind, and after a couple seconds, she did some digging around, and found out where he grew up and some fond childhood memories. But as she ventured further, she came up to a large grey wall. When she touched it, she was sent reeling with visions of pain and anger. She tried again, this time with more force, and consequently more pain and anger. Eventually she broke the connection, and fell down from the shock. The Team stopped, and rushed over to M'gann.

Artemis got up in Cadoc's face saying, "What did you do to her?"

Cadoc simply replied, "We took our battle to the mental plane. She tried to overcome my focus, but she could not."

Miss Martian arose and said, "He's right. I couldn't overcome his defenses. Where did you learn to protect your mind like that?"

"On the streets," Cadoc simply replied. "I was taken prisoner by a gang once for stopping a conflict that almost killed innocent bystanders. But the gang wasn't just your run of the mill drive-by gang. They had a telepath. They took control of my mind looking to find information about me, important others, stuff like that. They did get some info out of me, but I realized that whenever I had focused my thoughts and emotions, that the telepath was having trouble obtaining intel. So a couple days after that, I escaped."

The Team seemed to doubt the veracity of his story. He looked at them with a stare that yelled, 'You still don't believe me? I just mentally overpowered a MARTIAN!'

Black Canary took a look at M'gann and said, "Go to sick bay and take an ibuprofen or something." She looked towards Cadoc and said, "If you hurt another member of this team, you will be removed."

Cadoc turned around and went to the judo mats muttering, "If these guys are getting tossed around by me, then what chance do they really have at beating someone like Bizarro or Brainiac?"

Superboy heard this and told the others. They were all speechless and angry. "Who does this kid think he is?" Artemis said. "He takes out Robin, gets captured, doesn't think anything of it, takes out Kid Flash, deduces Superman's identity with no problem, sends M'gann to the infirmary, and says that we are weak? I mean, I understand Robin and Kid Flash, they were a little too confident in their own skills, but we've taken out other super villains like Bane, Amazo, ya' know."

Aqualad began to ponder these statements and eventually said, "Artemis, there is an unknown wisdom in your words. Both Robin and Kid Flash were too confident. So is this newcomer. Let's jump him on his way to his quarters. See how confident he is then." They all quieted down and looked to the young man rolling around on the mat drilling ground techniques.

As if on cue, Cadoc looked to the Team, feeling an uncomfortable silence. After a couple moments of awkward silence, he said, "Hoped you enjoyed the show. I'm gonna go take a nap."

Artemis grinned gleefully when Cadoc left the room. "Would now be the time Kaldur?" she asked.

"Yes."


	6. Payback

As Cadoc stepped on a bathroom scale, he began to think, 'Maybe I am being a jerk to these guys.' But his thoughts were distracted as he blinked at the scale, "138?! YOU GOTTA BE FRICKIN' KIDDING ME!"

But he realized that he was at Mount Justice and that there were no more weigh in's for him. "Old habits die hard I guess," Cadoc said aloud. He began to take a nice, warm shower to relax his mind and body.

His head was still reeling from Miss Martian's assault. 'Jesus, that girl can really push it.' He hadn't let on to this injury because he wanted to impress the rest of the team. Instead, he just ended up looking more like an arrogant prick. 'Maybe I should go apologize after.'

After another 15 minutes, he got out of the shower. He put on another pair of sweats and a JL t-shirt, gathered his stuff, and began to walk to his room.

All of a sudden, members of the Team started to leap out at him. He managed to catch and slam a couple of them, but then Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, and Rocket grabbed a limb and started carrying him along.

He gave up the struggle thinking, 'I probably deserve what's coming.' After a couple turns and open doors, the Team put him on a table that produced metallic bands across Cadoc's torso, arms, and legs. Then the table turned up so that Cardona was perpendicular to the floor.

Superboy came up to him and said, "Hey team-mate," with a mischievous smile plastered to his face.

Cadoc looked at him and said, "You mad bro?" SB's mood quickly changed from sarcastic to loathsome.

He was about to punch Cadoc square in the face when Kaldur said, "Conner, no. You could kill him."

Cadoc looked to Kaldur and said sarcastically, "Well thanks for the concern Kal. In case you haven't noticed, I'm strapped to a table, and Artemis over there is looking at me like I'm target practice!"

Kaldur gave a slight smile and said, "That's the idea."

Cadoc's eyes widened. "Yo, come on! She gonna go for my junk! All the chicks do!"

Artemis smiled and said, "Conner, would you please spin the target?"

Conner could barely stifle his laugh as he replied, "I would be glad to." He grabbed one end of the table and pulled so that Cadoc was spinning at a decent pace. Artemis pulled the arrow back, lined up the bow, exhaled, and released. The arrow sunk into the metal about a quarter inch below Cadoc's most prized possessions.

"Hah! Missed you bi- OW!" He looked down and saw that a metal lever had come out of the arrow's shaft and hit his cojones, almost like a catapult but with no ammo.

"Nice shot." He said wincing. Just then the door opened and revealed none other than the Dark Knight. The Team just looked at Batman and everything went silent.

"Um hello? I'm still spinning!" Cadoc yelled.


	7. Follow-up Payback

Batman swiftly drew two batarangs and threw them at the restrictions binding Cadoc. When they hit, they caused a minor explosion, but got Cadoc out. Returning his attention to the senior members of the squad, Batman said, "I thought that you were all better than this." He turned his back quickly and began to walk towards the exit.

"Batman, wait!" Cadoc yelled. Batman kept walking. Sprinting to catch up to Batman, he cut him off from the remainder of the route. Batman looked down as Cadoc began to speak.

"Look, I was being a bit of a dick. I have hurt three of their team mates, and they already disliked me because of my arrogance. If you are going to punish them, then punish me as well. But I encourage you not to punish anyone!" Cadoc finished with a hopeful plea.

Batman just looked up and walked around Cadoc. "Great talk Bats!"

* * *

The next day…

Cadoc felt some air shift down towards his face. He reached up and clamped his hand around a neck. His other hand reached towards his hip and grasped a hand. Bridging up onto his neck, he flipped his attacker so that he was on top now. He opened his eyes and saw that his attacker was… Artemis? "Um, what are you doing here? In my room?" Cadoc questioned.

Artemis replied with "I kinda heard that you sleep naked."

"And?"

"I wanted to see if it was true. You are kinda hot."

Cadoc rolled his eyes and said, "Wait, didn't you want to chop my balls off yesterday?"

Artemis said, "Yeah about that…" She kicked up and Cadoc went down holding the most valuable pair of possessions he could ever have. He rolled over the side of the bed holding his groin and Artemis couldn't stifle her laughter.

After she calmed down, she saw that Rene was still face down on the floor. "Oh yeah, by the way, what I said about you being hot, that wasn't a lie." She bent down and licked his ear.

'Big mistake blondie.' Cadoc thought. He bucked up so that Artemis was pressed up against his back. He reached up and grabbed her head, ripping it across his shoulder so that her entire body arced in the air, ending in a slam on the ground. With her body on the floor, Cadoc grabbed her head and one of her arms so that he had a North-South headlock. After a couple seconds, Artemis began to get woozie. Cadoc released, but Artemis locked in her own headlock and rolled over, reversing their positions.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" Artemis said seductively.

"Who says I did?" Cadoc countered. He broke her lock, shifted down so that their faces were level. He reached up around Artemis' head and brought her in for a kiss.

Taken by surprise Artemis began to fight against the kiss. But after she realized what was happening, Artemis began to deepen the kiss. Her tongue probed against his lips, begging for entrance. He was about to give in, she could feel it.

But then the door opened and Black Canary walked in. Her jaw dropped when she saw the scene before her. Cadoc broke the kiss and looked up. His eyes widened as Black Canary walked in. Artemis was almost finished recovering from the abrupt break up when she looked up and saw Black Canary standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Her face went pale as Black Canary's.

"So," Cadoc began. "How was everybody's morning?"


	8. Full of Awkwardness

"What were you two doing?" Black Canary questioned.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's self-explanatory. We were just making out on the floor of my bedroom. Care to join us?"

At this, both Artemis and Black Canary looked at Cadoc with stares that bluntly stated 'Really?'

"Anyways," Black Canary began, "How did you get in here Artemis and why did you come here?"

"Okay Black Crow, I got in here by using Robin's big head. Two, I came here to nail this guy in the nuts," Artemis stated.

"And how did that lead to you two almost letting tongues in?"

"That part is not complicated at all," Cadoc began. "We wrestled for a bit, she got turned on, and we made out. Simple as that."

"Really? That's it?" Canary said.

"Well, she does have the hots for me." Artemis swiftly smacked Cadoc's head. "Hey what was that for?" Cadoc asked. "You've already kicked my sensitive area! Maybe you just want to make out again?"

He reached for her face but Artemis grabbed his hand and said, "Maybe after we are done being yelled at."

"But we're not being yelled at." He proceeded and kissed the green clad beauty once more.

"Training started half-an-hour ago. Unless you want to be cleaning the entire base for three weeks, I suggest you two straighten your stuff out and get down there in 10 minutes." Canary barked.

"Wait, one question!" Cadoc asked.

"What?" Canary replied agitated.

"Can she take a shower with me?"

"NO!"

15 minutes later…

As Cardona walked into the gym, he saw that everyone was training, except for Robin, who was sitting off to the side, looking into space with a blank stare.

Canary said, "You were supposed to be down here ten minutes ago!"

"Chill! I got lost." Cardona explained.

"How could you possibly get lost? It's like a five minute walk!" Kid Flash mumbled.

"Coming from a speedster, that doesn't mean much at all." Cadoc stated.

Just then Artemis stumbled in a little woozy with her hair slightly messed up saying, "Hey guys. How's it going?"

The entire team's jaws dropped and eyes widened. Kid Flash started rambling. M'gann came over to Wally trying to calm him down. "You two… You know… did it?" she asked.

"Oh, Jesus Christ guys, calm down! Relax okay, we didn't have sex!" Cadoc yelled loudly. Everyone's released an audible sigh of relief.

"We just made out," Artemis stated bluntly.

Everybody's jaws dropped again.

"Seriously Artemis? You tried to hit him in his hmhmm." Wally said while gesturing to his groin. "And you DID! Now you want to make out with him?"

"What? He's hot. And I sure know that Zatanna has checked it out too." Artemis countered. But Zatanna began blushing and turned as red as Black Canary's lipstick. Robin's head dipped for a second, but he raised it as though nothing had happened.

"I'm INTRIGUED Artemis. Nothing more," Zatanna said with her face still red.

"Yeah, and I'm Dan Gable." Cadoc said.

"Who's he?" Wally asked.

"Two time NCAA wrestling champion for Iowa State and 68 kilogram freestyle gold medalist in the 1972 Summer Olympic Games," Robin said quickly.

"Well done kid!" Cadoc said. "I'm impressed. If you want some lessons on the sport, I'd be glad to teach. Same goes for you babe," He finished, winking at Zatanna. Robin stormed out of the room. Well, as fast as he could in crutches.

"Hey man, where you going?" Cadoc asked. Robin just kept going.

"Was it something I said?"

"Dude!" Wally began. "Everyone knows he's got a thing for Zatanna."

"Well I didn't! I just got here two days ago remember? And apparently Zatanna didn't know either." Cadoc finished looking at Zatanna, who was even redder now, if that was physically possible.

"Smooth Baywatch." Artemis commented. "You just blew it worse than the new guy."

"Hey! I didn't hear you complaining 5 minutes ago." Cadoc countered.

"Well I couldn't say anything with your tongue down my throat!"

"As I recall, yours was in mine as well."

"Touché."


End file.
